This invention relates to a method and composition for reducing blood pressure in animals.
At the present time, the most widely used medicaments for lowering blood pressure such as .alpha.-methyl dopa (Aldomet), 11,17.alpha.-dimethoxy-18.beta.-[(3,4,5-trimethoxybenzoyl)oxy]-3.beta.,20. alpha.-yohimban-16.beta.-carboxylic acid methyl ester (Reserpine) or 2-(2,6-dichlorophenylamino) 2-imidazoline hydrochloride (Clonidine hydrochloride) also stimulate the secretion of prolactin in humans. This side effect is potentially objectionable, inasmuch as in recent years, a category of breast carcinoma has been described that is enhanced in its development by high circulating levels of prolactin. It has been shown in experimental animals that Reserpine which is used commonly to treat hypertension and release prolactin also increases the incidences of breast cancer.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an otherwise innocuous means for reducing hypertension in animals which could serve either as a substitute for or an adjunct to present means for reducing hypertensions in order to eliminate or substantially reduce the problems of increased prolactin secretion which accompany the administration of presently available drugs.